If I Didn't Have You
by ChannyFanInTheBlob
Summary: Sonny's new hit song gets a chance to make a music video. What happens when she can't find the right male singer to sing the duet with her? Multi-shot! This is my first story. Please no mean comments! Rated K 'cause I don't cuss!
1. Music Video

Summary: Sonny's new hit song gets a chance to make a music video. What happens when she can't find the right male singer to sing the duet with her? Multi-shot! This is my first story. Please no mean comments! Rated K 'cause I don't cuss!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If I Didn't Have You~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny's POV:

Ahhhhh! I can't believe my new song was voted to get music video! Ahh! I'm so excited! People are gonna hear me sing!(A/N: This is before Sonny with a Song.) Eep! Too bad it was the duet. My very first one, too! I thought it would be a cute song. Now it's getting a MUSIC VIDEO!

T- Woah! Why so sceamy?

S- My newest song was picked to make a music video!

T- *Sarcastic* So, you're music pillow actually has good songs?

Tawni was the only one that knew I could play the piano and guitar. She also knew I wrote songs and shoved them in a pillow. Well, of course, my mom knew.

T- So, which song? Me, Myself, and Time? Get Back? Or is it Lala Land?

S- None of those. It's my new one. If I Didn't Have You.

T- Oh, yeah. The duet.

S- Yup, they're gonna hold an audition for the male parts and I want you to help me judge.

T- Really? Ooh! I can meet cute guy singers!

S- Typical Tawni.

Tawni happily skipped out the door to be running back to the room.

T- Sonny, have you seen my Coco Moco Coco?

I took the lipstick off the small table and held it up.

T- Thanks!

She started walking out the room when I called out to her.

S- Wait, could you call a So Random meeting in the Prop House in ten minutes?

T- Yeah.

S- K. Thanks. Oh and could you not tell people about the music video?

T- Aw, you're no fun.

S- Please?

T- Alright.

S- See you in Prop House in ten.

And with that she left.

Chad's POV:

I heard someone screaming. It sounded like it was coming from the So Random stage. The screaming was all girly and sounded quite excited. I wonder who it was…

Intercom: Chad Dylan Cooper to the set.

It's time to make some CDC magic! I checked myself in the mirror one last time and headed out. I didn't see Mike. (A/N- Made up a name for the MC director.) Instead there was a black haired man wearing, paper boy clothes? Wow, he looks really bad. I'm guessing he's the replacement when Mike's who knows where.

Replacement-Chad!

C- Um. Hello?

Replacement- Oh, I'm Corey. Nice to meet you.

C- Yeah. Where's Mike?

Corey- Oh, he had a doctor's appointment. Now let's make some drama! Let see those pouty faces!

After some rehearsing…

Chasisty(as Chloe)- Oh, Mack, how much longer can we keep denying our feelings for each other?

Chad(as Mackenzie)- Until I'm sure one of us isn't gonna get hurt.

Chasisty(as Chloe)- puts hand over heart.

Corey- Cut! That was great! Alright, lunch! *snaps fingers*

I made my way to the Commissary.

Sonny's POV:

I waited for my cast in the Prop House. Then, they all came in, smiling about the news I was gonna tell them. They took a seat on the green couch.

S- Guess what?

A/N- Hey! This is my first story! I read a lot of stories and I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome! Please no bad reviews. I know you guys like to have the next chapter up within a week, but I have school and lots of homework. So, I hope to try and publish the new chapter at least after 1-2 weeks. If not, I'm having writer's block. I like to type most of the story out and then split them into chapters. . .


	2. Auditions

What's up guys! I worked really hard. I'm new to writing and I love it and all, but I don't really think it's that good…Here's the next chapter!

* * *

G- You walked into your dressing room door and you were in Narnia?

S- Um, no.

Z- You saw a UFO and took pictures of it, but when you took them police they were mysteriously erased?

S- Why do you always asked that? But, no.

T- You finally realized that I'm the prettiest girl in the world? (everyone's staring at her with weird expressions on their faces) What? I am!

S- Anyway, no. Just stop guessing. I'm making a music video!

Everyone (Except Tawni) - Wow! That's cool! I didn't know you could sing?

T- Yeah, she's been stuffing songs in a pillow.

S- Tawni!

T- What? It's the truth!

S- I want you guys to help me with the audition for the male part of the song with me. I need some judges. You guys up for it?

Everyone-Ya. Totally.

S- Ok. So were holding auditions in the music room during lunch tomorrow and they're providing pizza.

G- There's a music room?

S- Ya. Over on Stage 4.

They all agreed and we headed to the commissary. I didn't get lunch 'cause it's horrible. Nico and Grady got it to throw at the "Falls" table. I sat down with a giant grin on my face. I must have been smiling really big 'cause Chad waltzed over…

C- Why so smiley, Sonny?

S- Oh, nothing.

C- No one smiles that big because of nothing.

S- Why would I tell you?

C- Because you love me. I mean who doesn't?

S- Hahahahaha! Love you? Hahaha!

I started laughing uncontrollably. My smile grew even bigger, who know it could be so big? I fell out of my chair and started rolling on the floor laughing foolishly.

C- Stop denying it. You know you want this.

S- Hahahahahaha! Want? You? Ahahahaha!

I started laughing all over again.

C- Sonny people are staring.

I stopped and then stood up.

S- Why are you always assuming I like you?

C- 'Cause I don't. I know you do.

S- Really? 'Cause I think it's you who likes me!

C- Pfft! No! I could never like a random!

S- Oh really? Prove it!

C- Fine!

S- Fine!

C- Good!

S- Good!

With that said I sat back down. He walked away to his table.

-The Next Day-

Sonny's POV:

Eep! I couldn't believe it! Today we were holding auditions for the music video!

-Prop House-

S- Hey, guys!

N- Hey, Sonny! You seem excited.

S- That's 'cause I am!

G- Let me guess. Is it about the audition?

S- Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!

G- I won? Yeah! What I win?

S- Nothing it was a joke.

G- Aw man!

N- Let it go man!

G- You're right. You're right.

S- Let's go rehearse.

N- Kay.

Check it out sketch~

S- (On the phone) Check it out, I'm still at work.

T- (On the phone) Check it out, me too! And I'm sooo bored.

Z- Excuse me? Would one of you mind hanging up the phone and helping me?

S- *scoffs* Check it out. I have to go. I have an annoying customer.

T- Check it out, me too. And she's a hippie!

Both hang up phones.

S- Check out dance?

T- Check out dance.

They're the best of friends with the worst of 'tudes. They're the check it out girls and they're checking out for you! Check it out!

T- Check it out. This is a ten items or less lane. Check it out you have too many items.

Z- What do you mean? All I have is one carton of cage free eggs.

S- Um. Check it out. One carton of eggs have twelve eggs, duh!

T- Check out my solution! (She throws two eggs behind her.)

S&T- (High five each other)

T- Check it out. Now you have ten items!

Z- I'm leaving! (Stomps out)

T- Check it out. Hippie's got an attitude!

S- Check it out. I know right?

N- Hey!

S- Check it out. Less than ten items!

T- Check it out. He can count!

S- Let's check it out.

T- Ok.

S- Check it out bun. Check it out lettuce. Check it out ham. Check it out cheese. Check it our tomater. And check it out mustard.

T- Check it out. I made a sandwich!

S- Check it out I don't like mustard.

T- Uh. Check it out. I don't like mayo.

N- Uh. I'm trying to check out here.

S- Check it out how could you not like mayo?

T- Uh. How can you not like mustard?

S- Check it out. It's yellow. It's slimy!

T- Check it out. Better than white and lumpy!

N- Heyloo!

S- Check it out. It's our first fight!

T- Oh. Check it out I'm sorry!

S- I'm sorry-er!

S&T- (start hugging and sobbing)

N- I'm sorry I ever came to this place! What in the world?

S&T- *sobbing* Check it out!

M- Cut! That was great! Lunch!

S- Alright guys. Let's change and head over to the music room.

N- We don't have to eat scarf and barf!

G- Yes!

-Music Room-Sonny's POV-

Wow! This place is better than I thought! There's a really big stage and five chairs in front of it for us.

S- Wow!

T- It's so big!

N- Do you smell…

G- Not worst than usual.

N- Pizza.

Director- Alright. If you could please take a seat and the audition will begin.

We took our seats and they called in number 1.

* * *

A/N- Ha! I tried to make a sort of cliff hanger, but I told you I wasn't good. Hope you enjoyed it though! Let's see how #1 does. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Singing

#1- Hello. My name is Jacob.

Director- Ok. All auditions will be singing Hey Soul Sister by: Train.

~Music

Jacob-*singing way off key* Hey, hey, hey. Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left brains.

T- Stop! Stop! Stop!

N- That was horrible!

Z- That was worst than Ms. Bitterman's screeching.

S- My mom said that if you can't something good, don't say anything at all. Uh…

G- *mouth full of pizza*Huh? What happened?

Jacob- Well. Thank you for your time. (walks off stage)

S- Poor, Jacob. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

T- Oh, you'll get over it. That's Hollywood for ya.

G- Hurt him? What about us? He hurt our ears!

Director- #2!

#2- Hi! I'm Micheal!

S- Hi, Micheal!

~Music

Micheal- *high pitched* Hey, hey, hey! Your lipsti—

Z- Stoooooooooooooppppppppppp!

N- Next!

-Thirty Auditions Later- Sonny's POV-

S- This is hopeless! We went over 30 auditions and they were all either high pitched or off key!

N- But the pizza was worth it!

S- You know what? We have like fifty more auditions tomorrow!

Who knew zero out of thirty-two would be good singers?

G- Well, we better go rehearse.

N- Ya.

We all left and headed to stage two. I wasn't in any sketches today so I grabbed my acoustic and electric guitar. I headed over to the music room to practice my new song.

Chad's POV:

Since I did such a fantastic job, I was freed from rehearsal. I was supposed to go home, but I took it as a suggestion. I went to roam around the studios. I never went to any other stage, but stage 2 and 3. Right now I'm in stage four.

Sonny's POV:

I strummed my guitar for a while. Then I set it down and sat down at the piano to play my new song.

I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.

I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try

Cause I'm living the dream, and I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to show it, to show it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time.

Since my song was new, that was all I had. I grabbed my electric guitar and left through the back door. I was walking to Stage 3 when I realized I had left my acoustic guitar over at Stage 4. It was that one my dad gave me! He had it hand made and carved his nick name for me on the neck of the guitar! Oh no! What if someone stole it?

I ran as fast as I could to the music room.

Chad's POV: I was walking when I heard someone singing.

I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it  
Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try  
Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it  
I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself and time.  
I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception  
I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so openhearted  
I know I've got a long way to go but I  
I'm just getting started

Her voice was so soft and made me feel like I was walking on air. The song stopped and I opened the door to find a glimpse of brown hair leave through the back door. I went to the keyboard and touched the keys lightly on the top. That's when I noticed that the mysterious singer, or MS, left her guitar. I lifted it up and noticed a carved word on the neck. It said: SonShine. With an O? I strummed on the guitar and started playing my song, "Hero."

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
How will I know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one [x3]for me)  
I'll be your hero

People don't know I play guitar or sing or write songs! It's been a secret from mostly everyone. "Hero," was my latest song. I wrote for one special girl in my life, Sonny. I may act like I hate her, but that's a cover up on how much I love her. Unfortunately, she hates my guts, but that girl, whoever she was, I have to find her...

?- Chad?

* * *

A/N- Are you enjoying it? Please don't rush me with your whining. If you do, it probably won't go as planned! ;) PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Confusion

Sonny's POV:

I ran all the way there, but when I got to the door, I heard someone singing. Whoever it was, he was great! I cracked the door open a bit and I saw a boy with blonde hair and they were playing my guitar. I studied the boy a little longer and… was that a Mackenzie Falls uniform? Blonde + MF Uniform = Chad.

S- Chad?

He seemed to freeze. Then trying to disguise his voice…

C- You must have mistaken me for someone else.

S- Chad, I know that's you. I'm not stupid.

He sighed and started talking normally again. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

S- You were really good.

C- Thanks.

S- I didn't know you play guitar.

C- Well, no one knew. It was a secret.

S- Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.

That's when it hit me. He would be great to be the singer for my music video! But it wouldn't be a secret. The others were horrible. Oh, what are you thinking Sonny? I mentally slapped myself. He wants it to be a secret. It's been a dream of mine for him to sing the part that was rightfully made for him. Yup, the song was supposed to be for me and him. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Chad saying my name and waving his hand in front of my face.

C- Sonny? Sonny? You there?

S- Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking.

C- About what?

S- No, you don't want to know.

C- No, tell me.

S- Ok. I was thinking if you would like to be the male singer for… um… my-my

C- Your what?

S- Music video (I said under my breath)

C- What?

S- Music video.

C- Oh. I didn't know you sung?

S- Haha. Yeah. There's a lot you don't know about me.

Then, I remembered why I was here. I was here to get my guitar back. One problem, Chad was holding it!

S- Hey, Chad, is that your guitar?

C- Oh, no. It belonged to this girl that was singing in here.

S- Oh.

Dang it! He was talking about me!

Moo! Moo! Moo!

S- Hello?

T- Sonny! Where are you? It's time to leave! We're going shopping, remember?

S- Sorry, I can't. But uh without me you don't have to go home early.

T- That's true! Kay, bye!

S- Bye.

C- Who was that?

S- Oh, that was just Tawni. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. What was this girl like?

C- Well, I didn't see her. All I saw was a glimpse of brown hair walk out.

S- Oh. So, does she sing good?

C- Ya. Sonny, can I ask you something?

S- Ya, what's up?

C- Can you help me find this girl?

S- Ah. The mystery girl thing. I've seen this in the movies. Ok, let's make a deal: If I help you find her, you'll do the music video.

C- I'll do it!

S- Ok. Hold on a minute.

I took out my phone and dialed the director.

D- Hello?

S- Hi, this is Sonny.

D- Ah, Ms. Munroe. What can I do for you?

S- Wanted to call to tell you I found the perfect singer.

D- Really? Who?

S- You'll find out tomorrow.

D- Ok, bye.

S- Bye.

I hung up and slid my phone in my pocket.

S- So, tell me about this girl.

C- Well, she can play guitar and the piano. She has brown hair. She's about your height and when she sung, I felt like I was walking on air.

S- Hmm. Sounds like something that happens when you're in _looooove_

Why the heck did I say that! Now I'm practically asking him if he loved me!

C- I guess.

Ah! He just admitted he's in love with me! But he doesn't know that..

S- So, how exactly are we gonna find her?

C- I'm not sure.

S- We can't start right away because we have rehearsal for our shows and the music video.

C- Speaking of the music video, what's the song?

S- Oh, that. Here.

I took the lyric sheet from the folder I was holding and gave it to him.

C- If I Didn't Have You Witten By: Sonny Munroe. I didn't know you wrote songs.

S- I told you there's a lot you don't know about me.

C- So, this is a duet?

S- Uh, huh. Listen, I have to go. Rehearsal is at lunch tomorrow, in this room.

C- Kay, thanks.

S- Bye.

C- Bye.

Why in the world did I agree to help him find me? Ugh! I just confused myself! I blame my nice-ness.

A/N- Oooh! How's Sonny going to make this work without telling the truth to him straight? REVIEW!


	5. She Didn't Expect The Unexpected

Chad's POV:

This is so frustrating! I'm in love with 2 people at the same time! Well, I have known Sonny for a year. But this SonShine person. I didn't even meet her! Sonny, Mystery girl. Sonny, Mystery girl. I don't know who! Well, I'll have to wait until I find this girl.

The Next Day:

Sonny's POV:

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What is he gonna do when he finds out it was me? Will he yell? Will he tell me he loves me? Will we kiss? Or will he slap me? Ugh! This is so confusing!

-Little Bit Before Lunch-Music Room-

I walked to the music room. I slid in quietly and peeked around. I couldn't find my guitar. Where is it? Oh, no! Did Chad take it? That's when the door creaked open and then I heard it shut and then, locked. I was now officially scared. I started panicking, but stayed as still as possible. I started to slowly walk towards the back door when…

S- Ahhh!

C- Calm down!  
Oh, God! It's Chad! He scared me to death!

C- So, I'm guessing you were the mysterious singer?

S- Uh, yeah!

C- Well, I have your guitar.

Suddenly, the lights shut off completely.

S- Ahhh!

He placed a hand on my shoulder.

C- Shh! It's just a short power-outage. Nothing to be scared of.

He must still not know it's me.

C- I heard you singing and I thought you were great.

S- Thanks, but I gotta get going.

C- Before you go, I wanted to tell you that we should hang out sometime.

S- Uh, I don't think that's a great idea.

C- Why not?

S- See, I'm a very busy person.

I started walking towards the back door again when he grabbed my arm. I felt a faint shock go up my arm. My heart started pumping fast. Before, I knew it he crashed his lips on mine. I was so shocked. Then, I started kissing back. I didn't know we were moving until I felt my back thump against the wall. What the heck am I doing? _Kissing him, duh! _I mean he's kissing me when he doesn't even know who I am! I mean seriously! Who does that? _A guy who knows that she's the one. He doesn't have to know who she is. _Ya, but he's gonna find out sooner or later! _So..?_ Ugh! You're hopeless! _I'm you! _Oh, God! I'm talking to myself! I snapped back to reality and pulled away. Before he could do anything to stop me, I moved as quick as lightning, grabbing my guitar from beside Chad, and ran out the door. I raced my way to stage two. Bursting through my dressing room door, I saw Tawni admiring herself in the mirror.

T- Woah, Sonny! I thought you were rehearsing for the music video.

S- Oh, yeah. I went a little too early.

T- Oh, well, I gotta go. Bye!

S- Bye.

I changed into different clothes 'cause I could have sworn when I ran away Chad saw what I was wearing. I grabbed a nice plaid, blue skirt and a light blue T-shirt. I slipped a black belt around my hips and placed my sterling silver charm bracelet on.

-Music Room-Chad's POV-

What did I do to make her run away like that? Man! Stupid Chad! I should have just asked for her name or something! God!

I unlocked the doors, turned on the lights, and waited for Sonny for the music video thing. About five minutes later, Sonny walked in.

S- Hey, Chad!

C- Hey, Sonny.

S- You look down. What's wrong?

C- Well, I know you said not to interfere with the mysterious singer, but I uh…

S- You…

C- Hehe. I..uh…

S- Chad, you know you can tell me!

C- I locked the doors and when she tried to leave I grabbed her arm and then I don't know how it happened but we started making out.

S- Oh…

C- You're not mad?

S- Why would I be mad? It's your love life!

C- Thanks Sonny, you're a great friend.

Great! He thinks of me as only a _FRIEND!_ I wanted to run out, crying, but I knew I had to be a good friend. What about when he realizes I'm the one he's been looking for? Would he tell me he loves me or will he say he just wants to be friends?

S- You're welcome, Chad.

That's when the director walked in. (A/N- D for Director)

D- Ah! Miss Munroe! I'm so sorry I'm late. Let's see that male singer now, huh?

S- Yes, this is him. I would like you to meet Chad Dy-

D- Dylan Cooper?

C- In the flesh.

D- Is this some kind of joke, Sonny?

S- Of course not.

D- So, you can sing?

C- Why, yes. Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything.

D- Alright, I believe that you went over the song?

C- Yes. So, how is this going to work?

D- Well, we have recorded the music already. And we do something a little different. We have the singers record separately. Then, for the music video, we would have the song playing and you guys mouth the words. I know that's a little weird, but we like the cast and crew not hear the final song, until it's finished.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Recording

_ D- Well, we have recorded the music already. And we do something a little different. We have the singers record separately. Then, for the music video, we would have the song playing and you guys mouth the words. I know that's a little weird, but we like the cast and crew not hear the final song, until it's finished._

C- Uh…

S- Well, that's very… original! I think it's really cool.

C- Yeah!

D- Alright so were gonna have Chad on the right booth and Sonny on the left. I'm pretty sure you know how this works.

Chad's POV:

This guy has some weird ideas. I don't even get to here Sonny sing! No fair! She heard me! : ( I think Sony's song is really good. I think it's going to be a little awkward since it's a love song.

I slid the headphones on and the director spoke…

D- Alright so now we're going to run the song over a couple times. Then, you can hang in the cast and crew lounge until lunch is over.

Sonny's POV:

I heard the music blasting into my ears and stared at the sheet music in front of me. I knew Chad must be saying the introduction right now. I thought in my head of what he was saying right now…

_Ha Ha Ha_

_ Mic Check, 1,2,1,2_

_ Alright it's working_

_ Yo, Welcome to the best collaboration of all time ever made_

_ Sonny Munroe, Chad Dylan Cooper and NBT on the track word! _

_ If I were a rich man_

_ With a million or two_

_ I'd live in a penthouse _

_ In a room with a view_

_ And if I were handsome_

S- No way.

_Well it could happen_

_ Those dreams do come true_

_ I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you _

_ Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothing _

*Well, that's my cue…*

S- For years I have envied

Your grace and your charm

Everyone loves you know _Yes, I know, I know, I know_

I must admit _Come on, admit it._

Big guy, you always come through _Yes, I do, I do, I do_

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you!

Both: You and me together

That's how it should be

One without the other

Don't mean mothing to me, nothing to me

** (A/N- By now you should know that italic is Chad in Sonny's mind and normal is Sonny and underline is both.)**

_ Yeah I wouldn't be nothing_

_ If I didn't have you to serve_

_ I'm just a punky little eyeball_

_ And a funky optic nerve_

Hey, I never told you this, but uh

Sometimes I get a little blue

But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you

_Let's Dance!(haha)_

_ Yes, I wouldn't have nothing _

_ I wouldn't know what to do_

_ I wouldn't know where to go_

_ Or know, what to do_

I don't have to say it

Cause we both know it's true

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have 

Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have

You!

Sonny's POV:

We sang it a couple times. I'm glad Chad doesn't get to hear me sing until its official. If he heard me, he would find out I'm his "MS." I walked out of the booth and gobbled up most of my water bottle. I saw Chad walk out and he walked over to me.

C- Hey, Sonny. That was some hard singing.

S- Yeah, I literally gulped my whole water bottle.

C- That's the most singing I did in my entire life in one hour!

S- Mm hmm.

C- So, you wanna go to the lounge?

S- Sure.

We walked over to the lounge. When I opened the door, I saw a disco ball, dance floor, karaoke machine, snack tables, and so much more!

S- Wow!

C- It's a'ight

S- Whatever.

I sat down on the leather couch and laughed at how bad the director was trying to dance. _Moo! Moo!_

I got a text from Tawni that said:

_ Check it out! It's time for rehearsal! _

We were going to rehearse the Check it Out Girls sketch. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the doors. When I got to my dressing room, I quickly changed into my costume. I walked fast to the stage. Apparently, they were all waiting on Nico and Grady.

S-Hey, where's Nico and Grady?

T-Oh, they're late.

Then, Nico and Grady burst in on scooters and couldn't stop. They were headed toward the stack of fake rice bags.

N-Ow!

G- That was awesome!

M- Come on! Get up! We gotta finish.

They got up and got in their positions.

~The sketch

S&T- *hugging and sobbing* Check it Out!

G- Uh, just these tissues.

T-Check it Out, he has tissues.

S- Check it Out, he has 132 tissues!

T- Check it out, that's 122 items too many (grabs a bunch of tissues and throws them behind her)

S-Check it out, you count fast.

G- Wow! Thanks a lot you ruined my wife's birthday present! (walks away)

S- Check it out dance?

T- (nods) Check it out dance!

*Do the dance while sobbing*

~End of sketch

M- Alright, that was fantastic!


	7. Hopeless

-Next Day-Sonny's POV-

Ms. Bitterman was screeching again. I heard her say, "Sorry, I was just looking at your grades." What? Were they that bad? I overheard Nico and Grady talking…

G- You know how I said that I thought I got an A? Don't think I did!

N- Dude! You didn't do anything, but sit and use your textbook as tissues and napkins!

G- I know! Why do I even rub my face with those useless pieces of paper?

I rolled my eyes of how weird they were being. Class ended and we rehearsed.

-Prop House-

T- So, Sonny, how's the music video? Who's singing the male part. Why didn't you tell me?

She was shooting questions at me like a craze-o!

S- Ok, well, the music video is doing great and Chadissingingthepart.

I said the last part really fast hoping they wouldn't be angry.

N- Wait, it sounded like she said Chad was doing the part.

T- Yeah!

G- That's hilarious!

S- Uh, guys, that's what I said.

T&N&G- *GASP*

T- That's betrayal!

G- Sonny! How could you?

S- Look, I didn't mean it to happen this way. I heard someone singing the other day and it was Chad! He was really good and all the others were horrifying, remember?

N- She's right, they were horrible.

T- So, Chad sings?

S- Uh huh.

N- Is this some kind of prank Sonny? How do we know Chad actually sings?

S- Well, I'll prove it to you. Hold on.

I walked out of the room, in search for Chad, hoping he wouldn't say no to singing to prove I wasn't lying.

I walked and walked, lost in thought. I didn't even know where I was walking until I landed on my back of cement? Where was I? I looked up to a set of familiar blue eyes. I looked at my surroundings. I was at the park by the studio.

S-Ow…

He held a hand down to me and I gladly took it. Again, there was the electric shock, but this time it traveled to my chest into my beating heart.

C- What are you doing here?

S- I was walking and ended up here. Now, what are _you_ doing here?

C- I was thinking. I always come here when I need to think.

S- Oh… Chad, can I ask you something?

C- Sure.

We sat on the bench a couple inches over and I spoke:

S- My friends didn't believe me when I told them that you were singing the part and they think that it's betrayal. So, I said that I would prove it and now I need you to sing in front of them.

C- Sonny, I don't think I could do that…

S- Chaad!

C- Soonnyyyy!

S- Please?

I gave him the puppy dog look and batted my lashes.

C- Sonny, I know that this is important to you and that it's risking your job, but I can't sing in front of people…

I opened my mouth to say something, but I guess I was in shock.

C- Sorry…

He whispered those words and stood up and walked away. I sat there thinking of how my friends would react when I ironically told them that he didn't want to sing. I sighed and went to the studio to confront my friends.

Chad's POV:

S- My friends didn't believe me when I told them that you were singing the part and they think that it's betrayal. So, I said that I would prove it and now I need you to sing in front of them.

What? They don't believe her? Wow! Sonny doesn't lie!

C- Sonny, I don't think I could do that…

Why the heck did I say that? Darn my mouth!

S- Chaad!

C- Soonnyyyy!

S- Please?

She gave me the puppy dog look and batted her lashes.

C- Sonny, I know that this is important to you and that it's risking your job, but I can't sing in front of people…

It's true, Chad Dylan Cooper gets stage freight!

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

C- Sorry…

I walked away to think. What did I just do? If Sonny gets fired it would be my fault and I'll never see her again. With an hour, I think, of thinking, I decided to help Sonny. I figured out that I was only afraid if Sonny was there, watching me sing.

I called the So Random cast to their Prop House and I told them that Sonny wasn't lying and they told me to prove it. So, Tawni handed me Sonny's electric guitar and I sang them my song Hero.

When I finished, they were all staring at me, jaws dropped. Didn't see that coming, did you randoms?


	8. Suprises

Chad's POV:

T- So, I guess we owe Sonny an apology.

C- Darn right, you do.

N- Do you know where she is?

C- I haven't seen her since about an hour ago. We were over at the park over there.

They burst from their seats and disappeared through the door. I walked to my dressing room and fell asleep on my couch.

Sonny's POV:

I can't believe he said no! I was walking back to the studio, thinking about why he didn't want to tell them. I felt like there were footsteps coming closer to me about a block away, but ignored it. The studio was about two blocks over. I continued walking, until I heard footsteps and various voices calling my name.

T&N&G&Z- Sonny! Sonny!

I looked up and saw my cast running toward me.

N- You didn't lie...

G- We're sorry...

Z- We shouldn't have doubted you.

T- I experienced wonderful singing and sorry-ful-ness.

S- Aww...

I squished them into a big group hug. Surprisingly, Tawni actually hugged me back! I then realized a piece of the puzzle missing in all this... I let them go and picked up an actual puzzle piece from the ground. What?

S- Wonderful singing? What do you mean?(I said while holding the puzzle in front of me.)

N- Chad came over and sung for us...

G- to prove you weren't lying.

S- Oh.

T- I thought you knew already..

S- He told me no, but I guess he changed his mind.

Zora's POV:

Hmmm... Why would Chad change his mind, huh? Time to get to work! To the vents!

Operation: Find Out What Chad's Up To! or- Operation: F.O.W.C.U.T!

Step 1: Get Sonny's story.

Step 2: Spy on her and take notes on Sonny's behaviour.

Step 3: Get Chad's side of story.

Step 4: Compare both stories.

Step 5: Sneak into Chad's dressing room and find clues.

Step 6: Decide when finished with steps above.

IT"S TIME!

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Zora mumbled stuff while walking away. All I could hear her say was, "Operation: F.O.W.C.U.T." I wonder what that could mean. Well, she's Zora.

T-It's getting late, we should head back. Tawni needs to do some shopping!

G- Yeah!

S- Sure!

We got back to our studio and went our seperate ways. Nico and Grady went to the Arcadia, Tawni went shopping, and I'm not sure about Zora.

Z- Hey, Sonny!

S- Ahh! Zora? Where did you come from?

Z- Yes, I am Zora and I came form my mom.

S- Okay...?

Z- So, what happened with you and Chad?

S- Is this what this is about?

Z- Ya, spill it sister!(points finger at Sonny)

S- Well, I asked him to sing for you guys and he said no. I begged and had to use the puppy-dog eyes, too! But, he still said no and that he can't sing in front of people. Then, he simply walked away.

Z- Hmmm...interesting. Why do you think he changed his mind?

S- To be honest, I don't know. I was about to thank him for that, and then ask him that, but you came out of nowhere and started shooting questions at me.

Z- WEll, go ask him! (Pushes Sonny out the door)And then come back here and tell me about it!(Slams door in her face)

Still Sonny's POV:

She pushed me out the door and slammed the door in my face. I wonder why she's so interested in this. I made my way to the Mackenzie Falls studio, passed the security guard, and my way to the door of his dressing room. Soon enough, I came face-to-face with a gold star with the letters CHAD. I raised my hand up to his door, but hesitated. _Do it you wimp! _**I am not a wimp! **_Then knock on the door! _**I can't! **_You better, or else I'll do it! _**But you are me! **_Oh, well, who cares knock you loser! _Ugh! No point in arguing with myself! I raised my clenched fist and banged on his door. **There! You happy, now? **

The door creaked open to a tired looking Chad.

S- Hey, Chad!

C- Sonny? What are you doing here at(Looks at watch) 10:48 at night?

He let me in and I scanned his room. It was really big and had lots of furniture. I sat down on his couch and answered him.

S- I could ask you the same thing, but I'm here here 'cause I lost track of time.

C- Oh, well, I'm here 'cause my parents are out of town and am told to stay here for a few days.

S- Okay, so...

C- What?

S- Why did you change your mind?

C- About what exactly?

S-Telling my friends about you singing.

C-That? I just thought about it and figured that if I didn't, they would kick you out and you'd blame me. Also, they would've heard me in the music video, anyway.

S- Thank you.

C- It wasn't hard.

I got up and hugged him. What can I say? I'm a hugger! Surprisingly, he hugged back. What is with everyone today? Did I miss anything? Is it opposite day? First Tawni, now Chad? We let go and I looked at Chad's Chad-Chad clock(liks a coo-coo clock)when it chimed eleven o'clock.

S- I'd better get going.

C- Yeah.

S- Night!

C- Bye!

I left and went to my dressing room. Another suprise awaited me there. Zora was sitting on a black desk chair, in front of a black desk, with a very uncomfortable-looking char on the other side. The only light source was a spotlight coming from who knows where, just big enough to cover the unusual scene. That's odd, I could've sworn that those objects weren't there when I left!


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N- Hey peoples! I know I haven't written in like 4ever! But I'm back, baby! Anyway, srry-again-school gets in the way. **

**Here's the Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**P.S.-To: 96ive0 Not sure if it's epic, but there are lies and punches will be thrown! **

**I**

**IL**

**ILU**

**ILUV**

**ILUVC**

**ILUVCH**

**ILUVCHA**

**ILUVCHAN**

**ILUVCHANN**

**ILUVCHANNY**

**ILUVCHANNY!**

**ILUVCHANNY**

**ILUVCHANN**

**ILUVCHAN**

**ILUVCHA**

**ILUVCH**

**ILUVC**

**ILUV**

**ILU**

**IL**

**I  
**

**KIDDING! Hehe! Maybe a different story! That's right! I'm working on a new one. Just thought of it in the middle of History! Odd how it just comes out of nowhere! Now let me tell you! It didn't relate to what we were learning! Oops! Getting off topic, now! Haha! Okay! READ THE STORY! THAT'S A COMMAND!  
**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

S- Zora, what's going on?

Z- Up, up, up! I'll ask the questions here.

S- But-

Z- Uh,uh,uh! Take a seat please.

I sat on the chair and it was really uncomfortable. I started squirming around, trying to find a comfortable position, but there wasn't.

Zora grabbed the lamp and shone it on me. The light burned my eyes and it was the only light source in the room.

Z- Full name?

S- What's the point in this?

Z- I said I'll ask the questions.

S- Okaay? Alison Sonny Elizabeth Munroe.

Z- Age?

S- 17

Z- Birthday?

I rolled my eyes at this. It was getting really annoying.

S- Zora shouldn't you already know when my birthday is?

Z- Right, right.

She mumbled it, but I could still hear her. Then, she chuckled. Wait. Chuckled?

S- Why are you chuckling?

Z- Alright. Let's get to the _real _questions.

I just sat still, totally afraid of the twelve-year-old

Z- This is between me and you. The subject, you may ask? C.H.A.D

Really? She had to spell it out?

S- What about him?

Z- Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. When you're in the vents you hear stuff.

S- And..what did you hear?

Z- Nothing! I just wanted to scare you or make you blurt out something. Huh. You're hard to work with!

Seriously? Does she really think there's something going on between me and Ch- OMG! The whole mysterious singer thing! Oh man! I forgot about that! (Slaps hand on fore head, mentally) Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Z- Uh, Sonny? (Waves hand in front of her) Sonny!

S- Huh? Oh, sorry.

Z- Ok. I asked you about how you found out Chad could sing?

S- I thought I told you guys already.

Z- Yes, but I want the full story here.

I put a little thought in it and figured that if I didn't get it off my chest, I would explode!

S- Okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Chad doesn't even know!

Z- I promise.

S- Uh,uh. This is going beyond the boundaries the So Random Code! I think... So, you have to do the So Random oath and handshake.

Z- Okay.

We raised our right hands and said the following:

_No matter what the causes_

_I, State Name Here,promise to keep the secrets being told_

_I will not tell anyone and even if it goes against what we're here for,_

_I will always stay true to the So Random family._

We then grabbed each other hands and did various moves. Including twirling and saying "I swear" while shaking hands.

Z- Okay! Okay! Tell me!

Zora-s POV:

Sonny said that we had to do the secret handshake _and _oath. She even said it may be against the So Random Code!

Z- Okay! Okay! Tell me!

Woah! That sounded way too excited. But I can't help it! I am excited!

Sonny's POV:

Is it just me or was Zora really excited about this?

I took a deep breath...

S- Ok... let's start from the very beginning.

We sat down and I started the story, speaking slowly and clearly.

S- It all started when I found out all the auditions were terrible.

Z- Yeah, I think they broke my ear drums.

S- So, we had a little time before rehearsals and I went back to the studio to practice my new song. I brought both my guitars with me, but since the song was on the piano I left my acoustic one in there and tok the electric.

S- My acoustic was the one my dad gave me and had the engraved _SonShine _on the neck. When I was almost to the So Random set, I remembered that I left it in there. I ran to my dressing room and quickly, but carefully placed the guitar in there. Then, I ran back to stage 4. I was about to go into the room, but I heard someone singing. They were pretty good, too! I creaked the door open and saw that the figure had blonde hair and was wearing a Mackenzie Falls uniform. I used common sense and figured it could only be Chad.

S- I then questioned if it was him. He tried disguising his voice, but failed miserably. So, we started talking about his singing. I noticed that he was holding _my _guitar and I asked him if it was his. And he says i can't act! Anyway, he said it belonged to some girl, me, that was singing in here. I asked him if he wanted to be in my music video and we made a deal. It was that if I helped him find this girl, then he would do the music video. After confirming with the director, we started talking about me, or I mean her, which is me. Oh, well, you get it!

S- He told me that her or my singing made him feel like he was walking on air. Then, I said and I quote, "Hmm. Sounds like something that happens when you're in _looooove!" _I was so stupid! I was practically asking if he loved me! But then he said yes!

S- We talked about the music video and then I left to head home. Then, just yesterday, a little bit before lunch, I went to the music studio and-uh-I-err...

Z- Sonny? Hello? What happened!

S- Okay...This is where the oath and shake implies. So, don't yell at me.

Z- I won't...As long as you tell me!

She was screaming in my face. Man, she must be very interested in this.

I took in a really deep breath. Then, I exhaled out slowly.

S- Well, I tried to find my guitar when I heard someone come in and lock the door. I froze and tried to reach the back door. But they placed a hand on my shoulder. Obviously, I screamed and then he spoke. It was Chad and he didn't know it was me. Then, there was a little blackout, which was good for me 'cause he wouldn't see me. I disguised my voice and let me tell ya, I'm really good at it! He said that he had my guitar and that we should hang out sometime, but I refused.

S- I made my way to the door. He grabbed my arm and...

Z- He what! Tell me! Tell me!

S- He-he-uh-

* * *

**A/N-Will she tell Zora? Will she run away? Lie? Will Chad over-hear? Tune in next time for _If I Didn't Have You! _**


	10. Some More Secrets Revealed

**A/N- OMG! This song has been stuck in my head forever!I know _ALL _the lyrics!  
**

***SINGING* We're halfway there, we're looking good now! Nothing's gonna get in the way. We're halfway there, we're looking back now, I never thought that I'd ever say, We're halfway there!**

**It's not that I don't like it, I love it! But it's just stuck in my head!**

**This chapter is pretty boring, but I suggest you read it. Just to know what's going on in the future chapters!  
**

**Anyway, Chapter ten!**

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C  
**

* * *

Sonny's POV:

Hmmm... Should I tell Zora? _Yes! _What about the sparks? _You can trust her! She did the oath and shake!_

S-I felt shocks go up my arm and-and-

Z- And?

S- Hepulledmeintohimandkissedme!

Z- He did what now?

S- Do you really have to make me repeat it?

Z- Yes...

S- Okay...He-kis-sed-me...

Z- Oh, I heard you the first time!

S- Zoraaaa!

Z- So, let me get this straight: Chad thinks he might be in love with a mystery girl, which is you. You're trying to help him find you or her, which is you, but-oh you get it! Then, he goes around kissing people?

S- Pretty much!

Z- OK.

She scribbled things on the sheet and mumbled stuff.

S- Zora, I need your help! I don't know what to do!

Z- I'll help-

S- Thank you so mu-

Z- IF you answer this question for me.

S- Sure! Anything!

Z- What do you feel about Chad?

I looked around the room and took in a deep breath...

S- I love him.

I said simply. It took lots of courage, but I didn't hesitate _or_ stutter!

Z- You WHAT!

S- I said- I _love _him.

Z- Sonny! How could you fall for the enemy?

S- I don't know how, but I did.

Z- (Sigh) I guess since you told me that story, I'm cool with it!

S- Really?

Z- Yeah...

S- So, how are we gonna do this?

Z- Well, it's getting late. So, give me until Friday to come up with a full proof plan. **(A/N-It's a Wednesday) **Then, go over it over the weekend and then start on Monday.

S- That seems good.

Z- OK. So, I'll see you tomorrow!

S- Bye!

I said bye, but Zora was already gone. How does she do that?

Zora's POV:

Sonny just told me a very interesting, juicy, revealing story! I can _not _believe that she doesn't only _likes _Chad, but _LOVES _him!

I took a look at my watch and it was 9:00. Hmmm... I wonder if Chad is still here.

I speed walked to the MacKenzie Falls set and tok a peek inside. I tip-toed to Chad's dressing room, but just as I was going to open the door, I heard footsteps approach from in the dressing room. I think he's about to leave.

I hid behind a plant, ready to pounce.

He walked out the door and I tackled him!

Chad screamed his high, girl shriek.

Z- Oh, hush up! It's me Zora!

C- What are you doing?

Z- I want something and I can only get it from you!

C- What do you want?

His face was mushed on the side by the floor. I was sitting on top of him and my hand was holding his head down.

Z- Answers!

C- What kind of answers? Be more specific!

I got off of him and let him stand up.

Z- Well, I just got back from talking to Sonny. And she told me a story and now I want your side!

C- What in the world are you talking about!

Z- Sit down!

I said pointing at the floor.

He obediently slid down the wall. I sat down on the other side.

C- Now will you tell me?

Z- When you're slithering in the vents you see stuff-stuff you wish you didn't, yet did see.

C- Can you get to the point?

Z- I heard about you falling in love with this singer you heard. Not very "CDC" like!

C- How'd you know?

Z- Didn't I just tell you? The vents.

C- Oh, yeah.

Z- Is it true?

C- I don't know. Can I trust you?

Z- Of course!

C- How do I know you won't go tell the tabloids?

Z- OK. How about this: You tell me the story, I promise not to tell the tabloids, but if I do, you can expect a whole entire month with no pranks, tricks, or threats.

C- Hmmm...

He pondered for a moment. But I wasn't lying, if that's what you thought. I want to hook Chad and Sonny up. I got to get Tawni on this! She's always complaining about how they're flirting and should just go out already.

C- OK. Deal.

Z- Yes!

Z- Now, spill!

C- What do you want to know, exactly?

Z- This girl, all the things you know about her.

C-Well, she has an amazing voice, brown hair **(A/N-That's right! I love her hair brown!)** about Sonny's height, and has an acoustic guitar with an engraving of the word "SonShine"- spelled S.O.N.S.H.I.N.E.

Z- What's with the spelling?

C- Well, usually sunshine is spelled S._U_.N.S.H.I.N.E, but it was spelled with and "O." that means it was probably a nickname. Someone with "SON" in their name, most likely.

Man! This guy is so oblivious! "SON?" Really? _Sonny's_ height?-_Brown _hair?- _Guitar?_-He's so stupid!

C- Oh my gosh! I was thinking and putting the pieces together and-

Z- You think?

C- Hey! Anyway, like I was saying, the only people that have brown hair, are that height, and have "Son" in their name are Alison, Madison, and Sonny. I'm not sure if they play guitar though.

Z- Wait! You figured that out all by yourself?

C- Yup! I know everyone in the studio!

Z- That's cool! But shouldn't you tell Sonny this stuff? I mean I thought she was the one that was gonna help you.

C- Actually, there's more to the story.

Z- Really?

C- Yeah, you see, I'm not sure why I asked her. Sure she was the one I told first, you happen to be the second, but I-I-

Z- What is it?

C- *Takes deep breath* I mean the girl, which I supposedly don't know anything about, makes me feel in love, but the truth is I'm in love with two people.

Z- So, the girl or let's call her M.S. for mysterious singer. You're in love with her and who else?

Say Sonny! Say Sonny! Say Sonny!

* * *

**A/N- Hey, hey, hey! How's it going? I've been trying my best to finish this chapter for a whole week! I had 7-SEVEN-SeVeN-_SEVEN-_math tests on Friday and I was so busy studying! Stupid Advanced math! Don't get me wrong, math is my favorite subject and my best grade, but so many tests!**

**I just got them back this morning. 100,100,100,100,90,95,60!**

**I'm retaking the 60, though!**

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW! OR DON'T! I DON'T REALLY CARE!  
**


	11. Planning

**A/N- What's up? How are you doing out there? Good? OK!**

**Let's get this over this. *Sigh*  
**

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**

* * *

**_Previously..._

_Say Sonny! Say Sonny! Say Sonny!_

C- It's- it's-it's

Z- Just say Sonny, already!

C- What?

Z- Sonny! Just say you love her already!

Okay, just calm down! CALM DOWN! These teenagers are so oblivious!

He looked around and said...

C- How'd you find out?

Z- I may be young, but I am much smarter than you'll ever be-

C- Hey!

Z- And you two are just so obvious.

C- Two?

Z- What?

C- You said, "you two." So, Sonny loves me back?

Z- I never said that. I think you were so excited that you imagined that I said that.

C- That's funny! You said that 3 times! Ooh! And I just said it two more times!

What is wrong with him?

Z- Uh, Chad?

C- What, Zora!

Z- Are you okay?

C- I'm great, why wouldn't I be?

Z- Anyway, how are you gonna find M.S?

Hey! That's cool! That's Sonny's initials, backwards! Aw man! I said "that" again!

C- I don't know!

Z- Well, I could help you, if you want!

C- What's in it for you?

Z- Oh, nothing...

C- OK, how much?

He pulled out his wallet. How'd he know I wanted that?

Z- 300 and make it snappy. I need some new spy materials if you want my help.

C- 300?

Z- Do you want to make it 400?

C- No, no, no!

He quickly handed me my cash and I shoved it into my pocket.

Z- Now, here's step one to this plan. So, listen carefully.

C- OK.

Z- Don't tell Sonny. She has a different plan that needed some other steps. So, I'm providing them. But it's your part of the plan.

He nodded his head quickly.

Z- Alright, I'm gonna need you to write down all the things you know about M.S. And write what lyrics you remember. Then, give them to me. I'm gonna be in the vents putting cameras around the music room. to see who come in and out. Now I want you to meet me in your dressing room tomorrow, early in the morning. Let's say 6.

C- 6?

Z- That will give us both enough time. Also, I'll put cameras outside Alison's and Madison's door. I'll look in from the vents to see if any of them have the nickname 'Sonshine' or if they play guitar.

C- And if they can sing or enter the music room.

Z- Right. Now carry onto what ever you were doing before.

C- Um, going home?

Ha! He questioned me, but I left already! Don't ask how, 'cause I can't tell you.

I left the studios. I have a perfect plan ever! I'm gonna, well, you don't need to know. You'll find out soon.

Chad's POV:

I can't believe I told her that I love Sonny! To tell you the truth, that little twelve-year-old is really creepy. So, all I have to do is write all the things I know about M.S, the lyrics I remember, and meet Zora here at six _A.M. _tomorrow. EASY! Right? (panicking) right? (yelling at you) RIGHT?

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it's short! But I wanted the next to be long so the plan would process in your brains smoothly. Hehe. OK. I'm kidding about the entering your brains. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh! And before I forget, check out my new one-shot, _I Love That I Hate That I Love You!_ If you didn't already!  
**


	12. Plan In Action

**A/N- Waz Up? Srry that this came in late! I wanted this to be long, to pay for the short chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing- I mean _typing _it!**

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**

* * *

**~~~The Next Day~~~Chad's POV~~~

I got early and drove to Condor Studios. As I parked my car, I noticed that Zora kid slipping into the studio. I locked my doors and followed her in.

C- Zora!

She turned around and flung a slice of ham at me.

C- Hey! What was that for?

Z- I thought you might have been the security guy.

Z- So, let's start the plan. You go in your dressing room and make that list. I'm gonna set up the cameras. Okay?

C- Sure.

I walked to my dressing room and walked to my desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling everything on there.

~~~Zora's POV~~~

I hopped into the vents with my spy kit. I slithered my way to the music room and set up my cameras.

Step 1- Done.

Then, I made my way toward Alison's and Madison's dressing room. They shared a dressing room, MF are the only ones who have their own, and they were on Meal or No Meal.

I slipped into their dressing room and went to Alison's side first. Guess what I found there? A guitar. I grabbed my camera and took pictures of it, but it didn't have an engraving on it. Duh! Sonny's does! I want to make it seem real, so Chad doesn't suspect me!

Okay, anyway, I went over to Madison's side and guess what I found over there? No, not a guitar. It was...

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

A shrine to Chad Dylan Cooper! There were pictures all over the place. One was covered with lipstick! Eeeewwwwwwwww! There even was a tear of his MacKenzie uniform. The next thing creeped me out the most. Okay. Brace yourselves! There was-was- Oh! I can't say it! Alright! Don't look at me like that! *Deep Breath* A pair of his boxers!

Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross!

I took pictures of that, too! I wanted to show him his most crazed fan!

It clearly was neither of them.

So, I went to Chad's dressing room.

~~~Chad's POV~~~

On my paper:

_Long, Brown Hair_

_About 5'2 or 5'3 in heels_

_Plays piano and guitar (electric and acoustic)  
_

_Guitar has 'SonShine' engraved on neck_

_Sings very good_

_Song:_

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna,_  
_Just by my attitude_  
_I can take my laptop record a snapshot_  
_And change your point of view_

_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so openhearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_And I know everything will be fine_  
_With me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_  
_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_  
_I just entered this brand new world_  
_And I'm so openhearted_  
_I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_I'm just getting started_

_I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_

_Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_Cause I'm living the dream, and I know it, I know it_

_I'm trying my best not to show it, to show it_

_And I know everything will be fine_

_With me, myself, and time. (probably unfinished)_

That was all I had. Then, Zora came in.

Z- Hey, Chad!

C- What'd you get, Zora?

Z- Well, Alison plays guitar, but only acoustic and it doesn't have the engraving.

She showed me the images and there was, in fact, no engraving.

C- Okay, and Madison?

Z- Ha! Okay. What I'm about to show you is really scary.

She showed me a shrine in Madison's dressing room, of ME! There were pictures and one with her lipstick all over it. Also, there was a tear off of my uniform from that time when we let a live audience in.

C- Ah!

Z- Wait, there's one more thing.

She showed me the next image and was that?No, wait! It is! AHHHHHH!

C- AHHHHHHHHH! Are those my boxers?

Z- I know, right?

C- Gross! I've seen crazed fans, but she's nuts!

Z- Better stay away from her! She might get a lock of your hair!

My hands automatically went to my head.

C- No one touches the hair, except my mom, sister, and my hairdresser, let alone cut it!

Z- Whatever. I don't really care.

C- So, if it's not them then who?

Z- I don't know, but I'll get footage in the music room!

C- Sure. So what's next?

Z- Well, when it's after lunch break, when rehearsals don't start for another hour, M.S. would probably be in there. Then, I'll text you to come in, Okay?

C- Okay.

~~~Sonny's POV~~~At Lunch~~~

N- Why do I always lose to you at bowling?

G- I told you! It's one of my layers!

N- Yeah, so is crimping, but you're no good!

G- Well, what about origami?

Grady pulled out a square piece of paper. He folded it into, I think it was a paper airplane.

S- uh, what's that supposed to be?

N- Is it a birdhouse?

G- No! It's an airplane!

Ha! Told you!

He threw the 'airplane' and it wobbled straight down.

Grady had a sad expression on his face.

S- Here, let me fix it.

I grabbed it, unfolded it, and made nice, clean creases.

S- Okay, now try it.

He threw it and this time it actually flew. My back was toward the direction he threw it. But I turned around when I heard an "OW!''

There he was, holding a hand in front of his eye, with the airplane between his fingers.

I looked back at Nico and were looking down, guilty written all over their faces.

I ran over to Chad.

S- Oh my God! Are you okay?

C- There's a paper airplane in my eye! Does it look like I'm okay?

S- I'm taking you to the nurse.

I grabbed his free hand and led him to the nurses office. But unfortunately, she wasn't there.

S- Aw, man! She's not here!

C- Not here? What do you mean she's not here?

S- I mean, she's not here!

C- Well, how am I supposed to fix my eye!

S- I'll fix it!

C- Fine.

S- Fine.

C- Good.

S- Good.

C- So, are we good? 'Cause I'm not. This HURTS!

S- Oh just shut up!

I pulled him to my dressing room and sat him down on the tiger-print couch.

S- Okay, now I need you to remove your hand.

He took it out and what I saw scared me. His eye was swelled and the airplane was stuck in his cornea.

S- Alright, I'm gonna take it out so you might feel a slight pinch.

I wiggled it a bit an pulled it out.

C- Ow!

The tip of the airplane had a little bit of blood.

I grabbed a wash pad from the first aid kit and started washing his swelling eye.

I looked through the kit and found a liquid bottle containing a liquid to calm down swelling.

Moo! Moo!

S- I got to take this.

C- Hurry! This hurts!

S- Hello?

D- Sonny?

S- Yes?

D- Where are you? We're supposed to record today!

S- Okay, Chad just has to treat a little swelling. We'll be there in about 5 minutes.

D- That's horrible! Will he be okay?

S- Yes, he will be.

D- oh, good! But please hurry!

S- I will. Thank you! Bye!

D- Bye!

I hung up and went back to Chad.

I put some of the liquid on a cotton ball and rubbed it on his eyelid.

After about a minute, the swelling was gone.

S- Okay, Chad, the swelling is gone, but I'm gonna need to help you open your eye, 'cause it's hard to open after swelling.

C- OK.

I put one index finger on his eyelid and the other under hie eye. I slowly lifted his eyelid, revealing a red eye.

C- How does it look?

S- It's red, but I have to put some drops in.

I squeezed two little drops of eye drops in his eye. The red slowly disappeared.

I blew in his eye and his beautiful, sparkly blue eye came back. I stared into his eyes and I was lost in a deep sea of blue.

Before I knew what was happening, he started to lean in. I started to lean in, too.

~~~General POV~~~

Their eyes closed simultaneously. Their thoughts only about each other. It seemed as if they were in slow motion, but everything turned normal speed when their lips met.

~~~Sonny's POV~~~

Our lips met and it was bliss! It wasn't like that time in the music room. It was much much better.

~~~Chad's POV~~~

We kissed and her lips moved with mine. I slipped my arm around her waist and hers were in my hair. It felt so nice.

But her lips moved just like M.S's. Could it be? No. That's silly.

* * *

**A/N- Thank You so much 4 reading! I love, love,love,love,love you guys! like in a sibling kind of way... **

**Grady: (Singing and holding in notes) Awkward!**

**ChannyFanInTheCrowd: Yeah, it is awkward.  
**


	13. WHAT!

**A/N- Lalalalalala! **

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

* * *

~~~General POV~~~

Is it silly?

Sonny was the one who pulled away first.

~~~Sonny's POV~~~

I pulled away and we just sat there, in an awkward silence.

S- We should probably go.

C- Yeah.

We walked in silence to the music room.

I stopped in front of the door.

S- Listen, Chad, what happened back there, it never happened.

C- Good.

S- Good.

C- Fine.

S- Fine.

I opened the door and faced the image.

S- Woah!

There were a bunch of extras on the set dancing and there even was a DJ.

D- I'm so glad you guys made it!

S- So, what's with all the people?

D- They're the extras for your music video.

S- So, we're filming today?

D- Yeah. Since we don't have the final song ready, we'll play the music and have you do the parts. You know, without the lyrics?

C- OK.

D- Alright, I need you to go to the second door on your right and you'll find the choreographer on the set for the video, got it?

S- Yup!

We walked to the door and Chad pushed it open.

I stared awestruck by the scene in front of me. It was sorta like a school set with stairs, a shade structure, tables and a stage for the dancing part.

C- Wow!

**(Let's call the choreographer Bob or B)**

B- Amazing, isn't it?

C- Yes, yes it is.

He handed me and Chad a packet.

B- These are your scripts for which part of the songs you'll do what.

I looked through it, while Chad did. I stopped and stared at the last sentence.

_Chad and Sonny kis__s. _**(I'm very aware that Mitchel and Emily didn't kiss, but I wanted Channy to!)**_  
_

I nudged Chad and showed him the sentence.

S- Uh, Bob?

B- Yes?

S- I'm sort of uncomfortable with the last part.

B- But it's a love song!

C- But we're just co-singers.

B- But you're both actors, you can get through it!

I sighed and gave in. There was no point in arguing with this guy.

S- Okay, we'll do it.

Chad looked at me, bewildered.

~~~Chad's POV~~~

First she tells me that the kiss didn't happen and now she's willing to kiss me on screen where everyone will see us. I can picture it now:

Headline of Tween Weekly:

_Hollywood's Bad Boy and America's Sweetheart; Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe share a kiss on screen. Is the romance continuing off screen?_

If only.

~~~Sonny's POV~~~

We began the rehearsing. It starts off with us walking side-by-side down around the schoolyard. Then, under the shade structure and with dancers. He grabs my hand and leads me down the steps. Then, we release hands and we stop on the stairs and I start singing. We walk down the stairs and stop to sing together. We continue walking and singing. Then, the dancers go on the stage during the instrumental part. We dance across the stage, Chad backwards and me forward, facing each other. Next, the long instrumental part plays. Then, Chad and I get on stage and sing. After, we get off the stage and kiss then laugh, walking out.

We practiced about three times, once with the kiss, but it was short and completely harmless. And we had the free hour before our show rehearsals and once everyone cleared out, I went to my dressing room, grabbed my guitar, making sure Chad didn't see me, and went to the music recording room. I finally finished my song and wanted to record it with the guitar _and _piano.

First, I played the piano after I attached it to the recording thingy-ma-bob. I played the whole song and then unplugged it from the thing. Then, I re-winded the tape and played the electric guitar part. Next, I played the _acoustic _guitar part.

After that process was done, I transferred the tape into the recording booth and recorded my voice.

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, _  
_ Just by my attitude_  
_ I can take my _

_laptop record a snapshot_  
_ And change your point of view_

_ I just entered this brand new world_  
_ And I'm so openhearted_  
_ I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_ I'm just getting started_

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_ Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_ And I know everything will be fine_  
_ With me, myself and time._

_ I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_  
_ Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_  
_ I just entered this brand new world_  
_ And I'm so openhearted_  
_ I know I've got a long way to go but I'm_  
_ I'm just getting started_

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_ Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_ And I know everything will be fine_  
_ With me, myself and time._

_ And baby there is nothing like this moment_  
_ To just be real and let the truth be spoken_  
_ Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken_  
_ Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_  
_ Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_  
_ Myself and time._

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_ Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_ And I know everything will be fine_  
_ With me, myself and time._

_ I'll find myself in time, _  
_ I know I'll find myself in time_

~~~Chad's POV~~~

_The bird has entered the nest._

_**On my way.**_

Zora just texted me and I texted her back.

I walked to the studio and I heard M.S. singing, but this time the music was piano, electric and acoustic guitar. Wow! That girl must be that talented!

_And baby there is nothing like this moment_  
_ To just be real and let the truth be spoken_  
_ Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken_  
_ Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_  
_ Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_  
_ Myself and time._

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_ Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_ And I know everything will be fine_  
_ With me, myself and time._

_ I'll find myself in time, _  
_ I know I'll find myself in time_

I stopped when I heard her change the beat. She must have finished the song. I gripped the handle and turned it slowly, and quietly. I walked in and closed the door silently behind me. I walked over to the sound system and looked around. She wasn't anywhere to be seen.

?- Chad?

I turned around and there stood a blonde girl with blue eyes. I could have sworn she had brown hair... Am I color blind? *Gasp* Nah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? I pinch myself just to make sure. Nope! Not dreaming, but then I realized the girl looked very familiar...

* * *

**A/N- Cliffy! Ha! Why is there a blonde-haired, blue eyed girl and not Sonny? Who is the girl? Nico in a costume? Find out when Chapter 14 is up! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! I don't really care if you do.. But if you are my 7th reviewer I'll send you a sneak peek for what's in store for the next chapter! **

**Ooh! And if you want to know some updates..become my friend on facebook! I go under the name Channy Luveri. Or the email channyfanintheblob AT yahoo . com  
**


	14. Finding Out

**A/N- Wow! I can't believe it's the 14th chapter! When will this story end? Well, I'm not really sure. I just write and it just changes as I write more and more. **

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY..._

_~~~Chad's POV~~~  
_

_I turned around and there stood a blonde girl with blue eyes. I could have sworn she had brown hair... Am I color blind? *Gasp* Nah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! Am I dreaming? Hallucinating? I pinch myself just to make sure. Nope! Not dreaming, but then I realized the girl looked very familiar..._

~~~Zora's POV~~~10 Minutes Ago~~~

T- What do you want Zora?

Z- I need your help!

T- Hmm...for what? 'Cause if you're using me to lure your pet spiders then I swear that I'll-

I cut her off. I pretty much hear this everyday.

Z- No! I need your help to get Sonny and Chad together!

She turned around abruptly, almost-_almost-_smearing her Coco Moco Coco Lipstick.

T- I'm in! What's the plan.

Z- Well, right now, Chad's heading over to the music room, where Sonny currently is...

T- How does this help?

Z- Oh, well, I guess I should tell you...

I told her the story within one and a half minutes.

T- Oh, OK. You may continue.

Z- So, Chad doesn't know it's her and I told him that I would help him. So, now he's going to overhear Sonny singing, enter the room, find out it's her, and they'll finally get together!

T- OK. So, where do I come in...

Z- Well, hold on, let me check on something.

I slipped into the vents and looked in the recording room to find Sonny finishing and Chad standing there, gripping the doorknob. Oh no! Sonny's leaving!

I quickly sent Tawni a text with what her part was.

~~~Tawni's POV~~~

Zora sent me a text and I followed her command.

~~~Zora's POV~~~

I rushed out of the vent behind Sonny and used my fast pickpocketing skills and stole her studio pass from her purse. I hid it in the recording booth and ran out and walked toward Sonny-like nothing happened- as she looked through her purse to scan her pass to enter the studio.

Z- Hey, Sonny! What are you looking for?

S- I think I left my studio pass in the music room. I guess I'll go back.

Z- You better hurry you have to change into that costume for rehearsals.

S- Oh, right!

She ran away really fast, but I called out to her.

Z- Sonny! You're still holding your guitar!

S- Don't care!

She called over her shoulder and ran super fast. The studio was on the other side of the lot...

~~~Chad's POV~~~

?-Chad?

C- Tawni?

T- Oh, hey Chad..

C- What are you doing here?

T-Well, I was just looking for S-

She got cut off by the back door bursting open and Sonny running in an stopping, almost tripping.

S- Hey, what are you guys doing here?

T- I was just looking for you.

S- And Chad?

T- Yeah, Chad. What _are _you doing here?

C- I was well, Sonny knows...

She looked lost in thought then her eyes lit up.

S- Oh! _That._

T- I'm just gonna go over there.

Tawni pointed towards the door and walked swiftly out.

~~~Sonny's POV~~~

Tawni walked out and shut the door. She must have felt awkward and left out because she didn't know what was going on.

C- So...

S- Oh cut the cheese, Chad! What are you doing here?

C- I told you!

S- But I said that I'd make a plan!

C- I-I-I

He stuttered and looked down, suddenly interested in his shoes.

C- What are you doing here?

He asked me, still looking at his shoes, changing the subject. I let it go.

S- I was roaming the sets and decided to stop by, when I realized that I lost my studio card.

I spotted it on the floor in the recording booth and went to get it.

Suddenly, the directer for the music video burst in.

Chad looked up and I walked over.

D- I got it!

I was confused. What was he talking about.

He walked over to the control board **(A/N- What's it called?) **and looked in the CD compartment.

Whoops! I left my CD with my recording in it!

D- What's this?

He started to play it and it blasted through the speakers...

_I can make the rain stop if I wanna, _  
_ Just by my attitude_  
_ I can take my _

_laptop record a snapshot_  
_ And change your point of view_

_ I just entered this brand new world_  
_ And I'm so openhearted_  
_ I know I've got a long way to go but I_  
_ I'm just getting started_

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_ Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_ And I know everything will be fine_  
_ With me, myself and time._

_ I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me want to change my direction_  
_ Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only a matter of my perception_  
_ I just entered this brand new world_  
_ And I'm so openhearted_  
_ I know I've got a long way to go but I'm_  
_ I'm just getting started_

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_ Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_ And I know everything will be fine_  
_ With me, myself and time._

_ And baby there is nothing like this moment_  
_ To just be real and let the truth be spoken_  
_ Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken_  
_ Turn the lead in my hand into something golden_  
_ Just try more love, if I just try more love then I'll find_  
_ Myself and time._

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_

_ I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it_  
_ Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be, I'm going to try_  
_ Cause I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it_  
_ I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it_  
_ And I know everything will be fine_  
_ With me, myself and time._

_ I'll find myself in time, _  
_ I know I'll find myself in time_

I looked over at Chad and his eyes were sparkling so much.

C- That's it! Sonny! That's the girl's voice!

A looked of excitement crossed his face as the directer stood there, confused.

S- Um, uh, well, Chad...

I stuttered and was completely lost for the right words.

C- What is it, Sonny?

D- Okay, I'm so confused, but I got the recording of the video done!

He put it in and the screen showed the title.

Then, the music started and I heard Chad's rap/intro come on screen. **(A/N- Just watch the video on youtube. Imagine Mitchel as Chad and Emily as Sonny.)**

Chad(in video) started singing and I started biting my nails as my part started to come.

I (in video) started to sing. I glanced at Chad to see him standing like a statue.

Why? Why? Please tell me why?

When the video finished, the directer was smiling, I was just sitting-staring at my hands, and Chad was still standing as a statue, but his mouth was agape.

* * *

**A/N- What's gonna happen? I don't even know! But I have an idea. (Evil laugh) Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Feel free to review!:) If you do, please tell me your favorite part!  
**


	15. Didn't Realize It Until It Hit You

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**

* * *

**_Preiviously..._

_When the video finished, the directer was smiling, I was just sitting-staring at my hands, and Chad was still standing as a statue, but his mouth was agape._

~~~Sonny's POV~~~

C- You-sing-her-girl-er-wha?

Chad pointed to me and then the T.V. and stammered. Only few words came out.

I looked up from my hands to see him staring at me.

S- Chad, I can explain...

C- What, then?

S- I-I-I don't know. Please don't be mad at me.

Tears pricked my eyes, threatening to fall. I couldn't not believe what I did. I could've just told him and now the love of my life hates me...

C- Sonny, I'm not mad. I'm just a little sad that you didn't tell me the truth. Why did you lie?

_Because I love you... _I wanted to say it, but i knew he wouldn't feel the same.

S- I-I don't know?

It came out more as a question.

D- Well, I have no idea what's going on, but I'm just gonna go.

He left and Chad and I were the only one's left. Except Tawni that had her ear pressed against the door. And Zora...

S- Hey, Tawni! Could you actually leave this time?

She was startled and accidentally fell through the doorway.

T- Ok! That hurt!

S- Can you please leave?

T- Fine, but how did you know I was there?

I was about to answer when I heard something...

S- Hold on. Zora! Please leave, too!

She popped her head out of the vents.

Z- Aw! That's no fun!

S- Just leave!

T&Z- OKAY!

They left and I faced Chad.

C- How did you do that?

S- You know, Zora's not the only one who knows stuff.

With that, I walked out, taking my guitar and purposely holding it in a way that he would see the engraving.

C-Wait! Sonny!

But I just walked away, smirking at him.

~~~Chad's POV~~~

She walked out with her guitar...SonShine...

_OMG! Sonny is M.S! How ironic! "M.S" is Sonny's initials backwards!_

_Wow! I'm slow!_

I looked around and realization hit me... It all makes sense now! But why didn't she just tell me...?

Z- 'Cause she's afraid of what you would do...she doesn't even know if you feel the same way!

I screamed and made karate moves at Zora, who randomly appeared out of nowhere.

C- Oh, it's you..

I dropped my karate position.

C- What are you talking about?

Z- You were talking to yourself. You said, "It all makes sense now! But why didn't she just tell me...?"

C- She really thought that?

Z- Yeah. But I don't see why she didn't see it before. You obviously feel that way about her. The truth lies in the person's eyes.

C- Oh. Well, I gotta go.

Z- Going to Sonny?

She asked me, but I was already out the door.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry that it's short. The next will be a little longer than this. Please Review! Or don't. I don't really care! **


	16. Butterfly Fly Away

**A/N- I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I'm canceling If I Didn't Have You. Please don't be mad at me...I've been having a lot of writer's block. I think someone actually shoved a brick in my writing portion of my brain... :( **

**I bet it's that girl at school who thinks she's the best writer... Grrrrrrrrr...**

**I'm so gonna kill her! OK. Maybe it wasn't her...That was a lie, "she" doesn't exist. But I swear, I don't know what happened. I was full of stories-my mind was always sidetracked to writing FanFiction! It just went away! :( :( :( :( Please read the rest at the bottom. I wanna say my thanks to all those wonderful reviewers.(Is that a word?)  
**

**Well.. I guess this is the last time I'll put this on this story:**

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**A/N- OK! I was just kidding. It was a joke! I'm still gonna finish this story! Haha. Please don't be mad. I was just trying to play around...AHHHHHHH! Don't hurt me! Your eyes BURN! MOMMY! HELP ME! **

**JK! OK. Chapter 16 will be attached to this note.**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV:

I ran everywhere I could think of. I circled the whole studio, in every room, and outside 3 times. I was a really persistent person, but I gave up. Sonny was nowhere to be found. I moped to my dressing room...

I went in, grabbed my keys, jacket, script, and walked to my car. I hopped in and started my way to my place. No, not my house, but this nice place I found. I arrived at Central Park. I quickly found my place. It was covered by trees and had a little gazebo, pond, and beautiful flowers blooming. The pond was filled with lanterns that were already lit up... That's weird, usually when I'm here, I'm the one who lights them. I shrugged it off and sat by the tree that I always carved in: to remind me of the things I thought about. I grabbed the little knife that I hid under a bunch of leaves, and carved in a heart with the word LOVE. I was deeply in love and it was the only thing on my mind.

I slid down to the floor and heard a sound of someone strumming a guitar. I thought about it and my head shot to the rose bush where I usually left _my _guitar. It was gone. And whoever that was here, was playing it...

My eyes search slowly to the sound of the music, and suddenly stopped at a brunette sitting on the bench, under the gazebo.

Sonny...

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
_Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_Had to drive me everywhere_  
_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_  
_Make a living, make a home_  
_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
_How you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_

Her voice broke the silence and it flowed softly. The song was amazing and she suddenly stopped. I tip-toed a little closer to see tears gently rolling down her cheeks. She stared at the notebook in her hands and quickly wiped her eyes.

Sonny's POV:

After walking away from Chad, I went to put my guitar away and sat down in my dressing room. I tried to take a nap, but there was too much on my mind. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes. Then, my eyes shot open. I grabbed my jacket, slipped on some converse, my song notebook, and ran out of the studio like lightning.

I went to the Central Park. I quickly found the place I was looking for. It was isolated from the rest of the park. I found it once, when I was bored at the studio. I wasn't the first to find it, though. There was someone who found it before I did. I didn't know who, but I found out that they played guitar. I tripped over something one day and found out it was guitar on a stand and it was hidden. Probably so no one would steal it. It was the Fender CDN90 Acoustic Guitar. Those were one of the most classical guitars ever! **(Exaggeration here!) **It was dyed a deep blue color. A pretty good idea too.

Anyway, I walked over to it and grabbed it, along with the box of matches. No, I wasn't going to light the place on fire. I was simply going to light up the lanterns that were afloat on the small little pond in the center of the area. When I was done I blew out the match and threw it into the trash can. What? I don't litter! Plus, it would ruin this beautiful scenery.

I walked over to the gazebo and sat on the bench under it. I looked down at the page and stared. Memories started flooding back...Uh, well there's no time for a flashback, but I'll just tell you.

My dad used to always raise me as a child. He was the one that nobody would accept in a full-time job, while my mom could not lose her working-from-6-to-midnight-job. My dad would always come pick me up at school and one day, we were sitting in my room, playing around with my guitar. Then, he started to strum a nice tune. Lyrics flew through my head and after countless hours, I had the beginning. My dad promised me that he would help me finish the song the next day. The following day, my mom had the day off and my dad was on his way home. Two hours passed and he was still not home. Then, we got a call saying he was in a car crash and didn't make it... So, yeah, we didn't finish the song, but in one week, from today, it would be the day he _left. _

I started to play the song and sung:

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
_Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_Had to drive me everywhere_  
_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_  
_Make a living, make a home_  
_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
_How you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_

The song stopped there. Tears were rolling freely as I stared at the sheet in front of me. A rush of determination and persistence rushed over me. I wiped my tears away. The imaginary light-bulb above my head lit up and I was writing super fast on the next page on my notebook.

I started strumming again. I almost finished the song and hoped I would finished by the time of the year later funeral speeches.

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
_I promise you there will come a day_

The wide smile on my face disappeared when everything went away. That was all I had. There were no more lyrics. My mind was completely blank.

Chad's POV:

She started to scribbled in her notebook and sung what she put down. She was smiling widely and then it slowly faded. Her face was expressionless.

I crept on the squeaky stairs to the gazebo and she still didn't notice me.

C- Sonny?

Her head snapped up. It was once again, covered in tears. She tried to wipe them away, but failed to. The tears just came rushing back. I sat down next to her and pulled her into me. She gripped onto my shirt, sobbing fiercely in my chest. I stroked her hair gently and when the sobs faded away, she lifted her head to look at me.

S- Ch-ch-chad?

C- Hey, Sonny.

Sonny looked down at my shirt and I followed her eyes. My shirt was completely wet from her tears. I looked back at her.

S- Oh my God! I'm so sorry!

C- It's okay Sonny.

S- Are you sure? 'Cause I can totally get you a new one.

C- I'm sure. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?

S- Wrong? Nothing's wrong at all!

Her voice raised and I knew she was lying. Although, she was crying her eyes out, nobody cries for no reason...

C- Sonny, you can tell me.

S- I-I-I don't know.

C- Okay then. Let's change the subject. That was a beautiful song.

She started to cry again and I pulled her back in.

Then, she stopped crying and pulled away again.

C- You don't have to tell me. I understand that it's one of those _things. _

S- No, I'm ready to tell someone, now.

She told me the story of how it was considered her and her dad's song and how they didn't finish it. And how they didn't finish it and about her dad's...death.

C- Oh, I'm so sorry Sonny.

S- It's okay. I'm fine, now. I didn't even cry anymore.

C- Well, how about you put on that thinking cap of yours and I'll help you write that song.

S- Well, it doesn't have a title, but ya know..

She handed me the notebook and I grabbed my guitar and strummed the notes on the paper.

* * *

**A/N- I'm sorry if this was a little shorter than I said it would be in the last chapter. **

**No cliffy, but I just love this song! Caterpillar in the tree how you wonder who you'll be can't go far but you can always dream! Okay review!**


	17. Together At Last

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**

* * *

**Chad's POV:

I played the chords as Sonny sang.

_You would hold my hand and sing to me..._

Then, I started to sing with her

S&C- Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far, but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day...

She glanced as I started singing, but just kept singing, our voices blending together. The song was left hanging and my voice trailed off.

S- That's all I have. I couldn't think of anything.

Suddenly, lyrics started to run through my mind.

C- How about.. uh

S- Well, since it said something about a caterpillar, I was thinking of butterflies.

Butterflies...aha!

C- How about butterfly fly away.

S- OMG! That's perfect! Okay. Then, repeat it and...Got your wings, now you can't stay

She scribbled even more and I watched in amusement at how beautiful she looked under the moonlight.

C- Take those dreams and make them all come true.

S- Butterfly fly away.

C- Butterfly fly away.

C- You've been waiting for this day...

S- All along and knowing just what to do

C- Butterfly, Butterfly...

S&C- Butterfly, Butterfly fly away.

We turned to look at each other and she smiled widely at me. Before I knew it she wrapped her arms around me tightly and I happily returned the gesture.

S- Thank you.

She whispered in my ear and I was gonna say something-I don't know- Chad Dylan Cooper-ish, but I just mumbled a simple "you're welcome."

We pulled away from the hug and she looked at the lyrics in front of her, once more.

S- How did you find me?

C- Actually, I didn't come here to find you.

S- Oh.

She looked sad. That made me sad.

C- I spent hours looking around the studio. I ran everywhere three times and then gave up. Then, I came here.

S- How did you find this place? It's like a top secret place.

C- Well, I'm the one who found this actually. Every night, after work, I come here and this(I held up my guitar) is mine.

S- You don't say?

C- Yeah, but I don't see how you could-

I said while looking at my guitar

C- get my guitar. I mean, I had it all chained up...

I turned back to look at her and my voice trailed off when I saw her holding up the chains and a wrench.

S- Like I said: Zora's not the only one who knows stuff.

I chuckled and looked deeply into her eyes. Brown met blue and-as if in slow motion-we simultaneously started to lean forward. Our lips slowly met and everything seemed to go back to normal speed. The kiss was sweet and slow. But all too soon I pulled away. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled widely at me.

Little did I know that an even _bigger_ smile abducted my face.

* * *

No One's POV:

Tawni and Zora were behind one of the trees, spying on Sonny and Chad. After the two love birds kissed, Zora and Tawni high-fived.

T- Yes!

She whispered and pumped her fist in the air.

The "spies" started doing a weird victory dance. Soon, they were free-styling.

S- Well, well, well, look at who we have here.

C- Two dancing girls, behind a tree with binoculars!

The dancing duo stopped at the sound of their voices and turned to face them.

T- Oh, hey, guys! What a coincidence you guys are here!

C- Uh huh.

Z- Yeah, it's not like we were spying or anything...

T- Zora!

Tawni slapped the twelve-year-old on the back of her head.

C- You think this is fun don't cha?

S- Yeah, to spy on people when they're having a moment?

The couple started gaining up on the girls as they crouched to get away from their death glares. They started to advance closer to them. Tawni and Zora were now squished side-by-side their backs against the tree.

Chad and Sonny shared a look and they charged at them.

* * *

Tawni's POV:

Chad and Sonny charged at us and Zora and I shut our eyes. We waited and waited. It felt like forever. Instead of pain, I felt a warm embraced and screamed. I stopped yelling and opened one eye then the other. I saw something so shocking. No, I didn't see the lord or a bright light or a bright white hospital room, either. It was Zora and I being hugged to death by none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, well, Sonny was hugging us, too, but I never saw Chad show _actual_ affection towards anyone. At ALL!

T- I don't 'do' hugs!

Z- Yeah, and I can't breathe.

S- Sorry, I'm a hugger!

T- Chad's not.

They let go and I smoothed out my shirt.

T- What was that about?

C- Just our way of saying 'Thank you.'

Z- Since when did Pooper here use manners and give out hugs-actual signs of affection!

C- Ever since I met Sonny Munroe.

S- Aww!

Sonny turned to him and gave him a tight hug, which he, surprisingly, returned.

T- As adorable this is-

I said pointing at the two hugging teens.

T-it's getting late. We should get home.

I felt something drop on my hand and looked at it. It was a raindrop. It started to rain harder and harder.

T- Aww man! We don't have a car.

C- I do.

He said while dangling his car keys above his head.

Z- Then what are doing, standing here!

C&S&T&Z- RUN!

* * *

**A/N- YAY! They get together! I was thinking that the story would be a little longer. I was planning on making another chapter on how Sonny, Chad, Tawni, and Zora tell their castmates. Tell me if I should put that up or just end it here. Review! ;)Or maybe I could add a chapter ending with the music video coming out and there's a bonus at the end when Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady try to make their own weird, silly videos. Eh... You tell me! Or I add Butterfly Fly Away to tag to If I Didn't Have You and they start a CD with Chad's song How We Do This and Sonny's song Catch Me.  
**


End file.
